


long nights, daydreams/sugar and smoke rings

by neobiasedx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Mark is whipped, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Youtuber AU, markhyuck is a huge af thing in this au, on tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: mark is whipped, hyuck is oblivious, and now they're on tourwhat the fuck could go wrong?





	1. i jumped the fence and ran/but we couldn't go very far

Hyuck leaned against Mark, furiously typing on his phone. Handing the finished product up to Mark with a grin, Donghyuck said, “You look like a squid, but a cute squid so can I put this on snapchat? My fanbase wants more me and you.” Squinting at the screen, and ignoring the fact that the younger called him a squid, Mark saw a low quality selfie of him and Donghyuck from years before. The caption read, “lmao found this on my camera roll those hairstyles were honestly a sin” Smiling, the older said, “Yeah sure, it’s fine.” Moments after Donghyuck pressed the blue arrow to place the picture on his story, an influx of screenshots attacked the image. Mark, who still hadn’t learned from his mistakes, checked his phone. The sheer amount of images he was tagged in was overwhelming, and a whole wave of comments appeared on his last post (which was three weeks ago) 

Mark sighed and opened his phone to clear all the notifications. Donghyuck was a pretty famous up and coming youtuber, and as the childhood best friend, Mark had to deal with all the fanbase attention as well. It wasn’t really that bad, as most fans were sweet to him and were almost single handedly getting him job offers every day. The only negative part, however, was what the fanbase called, “Markhyuck.”

He really shouldn’t be surprised by the ship, to be honest. Ever since he was little, their five-person friend group always teased him about his relationship with Donghyuck. Hell, even their parents said, “Aw, they’re cute together aren’t they?” The real devils were Mark’s younger brother, Jisung, and his best friend/current boyfriend, Chenle. Since they were two and three, respectively, they never stopped following around the older duo. Forcing them in rooms together, playing truth or dare with them whenever they could, even getting them to play seven minutes in heaven at a party, in which the only names in the hat were Mark and Donghyuck. The last one ended with an extremely drunk Donghyuck barely getting inside the closet and immediately collapsing into Mark’s arms, no kissing involved. 

Donghyuck’s fans, or “fullsuns,” as he lovingly deemed them, spammed every picture of them together with comments or likes, made fan accounts shipping them, even drawing fan art of them together. The really dedicated ones photoshopped them making out, which creeped Mark out a little bit. The sheer amount of comments on Hyuck’s videos requesting for a boyfriend tag was slightly alarming, but it wasn’t the worst thing ever.

All this shipping was definitely not helpful in toning done Mark’s huge ass crush on Donghyuck, however. 

~~

large ball of gas: MARKUS LEE

markus: thats not my fucking name  
markus: and what

large ball of gas: IM GOING ON FUCKING TOUR  
large ball of gas: MY MANAGER GOT ME A SPOT WITH SOME OTHER YOUTUBERS  
large ball of gas: LITERALLY THERES GONNA BE TEAYONGYT AND JAEJAE AND TALLTAEILS AND TEN OUTTA TEN AND SIRWINWIN  
large ball of gas: ASKLSKSLS  
large ball of gas: AND MORE   
large ball of gas: NANA LELE AND SUNGIE WERE INVITED TOO BC OF THEIR MUSIC/DANCE THING AND THEY WANT SOME CREATIVE STUFF IN THERE  
large ball of gas: IM SO FUKING HYPED MARK KSJKSLAJLKSJDLADSJ

markus: WHAT THE FUCK  
markus: IM SO FJUSCIKNG HAPPY FO R YOU  
markus: I GOTTA CONGRATULATE SUNG ONE SEC

markus: OK IM BACK  
markus: WHAT THE FUCK WHEN IS THIS

large ball of gas: IN TWO WEEKS  
large ball of gas: and also………….

markus: theres more wtf

large ball of gas: markhyuck gets a lot of press attention nowadays  
large ball of gas: they want you to come on tour w me to boost ratings  
large ball of gas: you got any shit to do?   
large ball of gas: can you come w me?

Losing Donghyuck for a couple months would have been an absolute shitshow and Mark knows it. This move could get Donghyuck a lot of extra cash and attention, plus he would be able to meet some of his actual icons on the trip. He had no hesitation before saying:

markus: fuckkk  
markus: sure ig

large ball of gas: nICE

“What the fuck, why is my life like a shitty wattpad fanfiction prompt” Mark sighed, as he texted his parents about what was about to transpire.


	2. remember when you taught me fate/said it'd all be worth the wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like an intro chapter too, the real plot starts next chapter!

The headlines the next day were all about the upcoming tour. From “The top upcoming youtubers are going on tour; get tickets now!” to “What does the tour’s title, “NCT” mean? Find out here:” 

The one that caught Mark’s eye was, “Jaeyong, Markhyuck, Chensung, Nomin, ON TOUR SOON.”

Pretty soon, bags were packed and planes were off the runways. They all left a few days before the actual tour started, because according to “teayongyt” they all had to “get to know each other” before they “spent the next two months together.” Taeyong, the man behind the channel, seemed to have become the unofficial leader of the trip. 

The 18 of them met up in Taeyong and JAEJAE’s room, the former having ordered the beds moved out of the room for a little bit. (no one knows how he managed it, but his face was probably a big contributor.) They were all set up with decorated name cards lying on 18 chairs, real name and channel name on each one. Passing by all the chairs, he read the cards on each one. 

TEAYONGYT or Lee Taeyong  
JAEJAE or Jung Yoonoh  
TENOUTTATEN or Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul  
JOHNIMATIONS or Johnny Seo or Seo Youngho  
YTYT or Yuta Nakamoto  
SIRWINWIN or Dong Sicheng  
JUNGUWU or Kim Jungwoo  
LUCKASS or Wong Yukhei  
HAECHAN or Lee Donghyuck  
MARKLEE or Mark Lee or Lee Minhyung  
RENJUNDRAWS or Huang Renjun  
¼ of DREAM TEAM or JENONO or Lee Jeno  
¼ of DREAM TEAM or NANAMIN or Na Jaemin   
¼ of DREAM TEAM or ZHONGLELE or Zhong Chenle   
¼ of DREAM TEAM or JISUNGLEE or Lee Jisung  
TALLTAEILS, or Moon Taeil  
QUEENKUN or Qian Kun  
NOYOUNG or Kim Dongyoung

He noticed that the big ships were all sitting next to eachother. Jaeyong, Johnten, Yuwin, the list goes on. JaeJae motioned for Mark and Hyuck to sit down, just as the others filed into the hotel room. Once everyone was seated, TeayongYT addressed the room. 

“Ok, so. I personally think that we should get to know eachother! So let’s go around the room and talk about ourselves. I’ll start. My name is Lee Taeyong, or as most of you know me as, TeayongYT. I’m known to be a beauty guru and a lifestyle youtuber. I’m dating Yoonoh, or JaeJae, and he’s the light of my life. I have an older sister and I like to rap outside of YouTube because it doesn’t really fit my image. I’m 22 years old, and I’m turning 23 next month. I’m also a little mysophobic and I can cook pretty well! Who’s next?”

His boyfriend, JaeJae, smiled and clapped. Seeing that he was the only one to do so, he sent a sharp glare to the rest of the room. They all widened their eyes and started applauding Taeyong. As he was the next person in the circle, JaeJae went after him. “Hey, uh, I’m Yoonoh, or JaeJae, and I’m dating Taeyong. Um. I mostly vlog? That’s like it. I can sing too, I guess. I’m done now. ”  
After JaeJae went TenOuttaTen, and Mark braced himself for a long intro. “Ok yeah so my name is Ten. It’s actually Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but everyone should just call me Ten because it’s ~ten~ times easier. My birthday is February 27th, 1996, and I’m 22. My ethnicity is Chinese, but I’m from Thailand. I moved to America when I was, well, ten. I’m a Pisces, and google says that my Aquarius boyfriend and I would make a good match. That’s right, I’m actually dating Johnimations, the rumours are true! I don’t know if we can say the same for Markhyuck over there.” Mark blushed like a tomato and Haechan just laughed it off. Continuing, Ten said, “I’m 5’7, my favorite season is summer, my favorite color is black, I can play the guitar and piano, I like coffee, and my favorite number is ten, of course. Oh shit, I forgot to talk about my actual job. I do dance covers and vlogs mostly. Thank you for your time, lovelies!” 

Johnimations went next. “I’m Johnimations, but just call me Johnny. I was born and raised in Chicago. I draw stuff, and I’m dating Ten. Thanks?” Ten nudged him to say more. “Okay, okay. I was born on February 9th, 1995, and I’m 23. I have a birthmark on my left hip? I guess I’m clumsy and my best friend is Jaehyun, and we have a podcast together. I’m done now.”

YTYT took a deep breath in and started. “So I’m YTYT, better known as Yuta. I’m Japanese, 22, a Scorpio, and dating Sicheng.” He gestured to the boy sitting next to him. “My channel is mostly daily vlogs and meme videos. I like dancing too, I guess. I just hit 10 million? That’s like it. Subscribe or something. Let’s move on.”

Sighing, SirWinWin spoke. “I’m SirWinWin, or Winwin, or Sicheng. I’m from Pennsylvania? I do dance covers and vlogs with my boyfriend. Sometimes I play guitar. Oh, I’m also Chinese, and trilingual. I have two dogs, I’m 20, and I’m 5’10. I’ve been told that I’m silent but fucking deadly. I never curse on camera but catch me always calling out your shit off screen. Ok, who’s next?”

Shyly, Junguwu raised his hand. “Uh, I’m Jungwoo? I like to- oh fuck this shit. I’m dropping the act right now.” Everyone stared at him in shock. His channel was known to be the most kid friendly in all of YouTube. The guy was soft spoken and positive, doing the most clean pop covers and book recs anyone had ever seen. Seeing him curse was kind of surprising. “Yeah, my internet personality isn’t at all like what I am in real life. Whatever. I’m Kim Jungwoo, I have a pretty soft channel and do reviews of different products mostly. Sometimes I sing, sometimes I pretend to be shocked by the high level of violence in my boyfriend’s games. I make money off the white suburban mom population and their kids.   
In actuality, I’m gay as fuck and try to teach the kids that it’s ok while still being soft as fuck. I love Yukhei but we’re not dating yet. We’re trying to take this slow. Next?”

Luckass smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I’m Wong Yukhei, I fucking love Jungwoo, I’m a gamer, just call me Lucas. That’s it.”

Donghyuck was next, and Mark was glad that he had an excuse to stare at him for a few minutes. He started to admire how the boys eyelashes fanned across his tan skin, and how radiant he looked when the LA sunset shined across him. Realizing he probably had to pay attention to what was going on, Mark started tuning in to what he was saying. “I’m Lee Donghyuck, but more people know me as Haechan. You can call me either, I really couldn’t care less. I love the Dream Team with my wholeass heart, but decided focusing more on my channel than being part of it. I also love Mark with my wholeass heart, he’s been my best friend since we were three and I pushed him off the swingset in our neighborhood park.” Mark slightly flushed at that, but swallowed the lump in his throat when he heard the words, ‘best friend’ Donghyuck continued. “I dance, I do covers, I do tutorials, I vlog. Basically everything. I’m from Houston, I like dogs, I’m 18, my likes are Mark Lee and my dislikes are also Mark Lee. I came out as bi a couple months ago, and thankfully my parents are supportive. Thanks, now I’m gonna let our resident loser Markus Lee take over.”

Mark groaned. “That’s not my name, Hyuck. I’m actually not a big YouTuber, but I’m guessing I’m here to boost ratings. Since I’m more of an instagram personality, I post short original raps and hype up my photography skills. I double major in journalism and business at Berkeley. I’m 18, about to turn 19. My little brother is Jisung, he’s annoying but cool I guess. Hyuck’s been my best friend for a while and to be honest it’s been a bit too long.” His next sentence was cut off by Donghyuck making a loud noise of indignation. “Yeah, ok. I’m a Canadian citizen but obviously I’m from Houston. I like Coldplay. That’s it, thanks.”

“I’m RenjunDraws, and I, well, draw. Johnimations is my fucking icon. I’ve been ibffs with Mark and the Dream Team for a while. Jeno gets shipped with Jaemin but I’m the one actually dating Minnie. It’s fucking horrible. Whatever though, we’re planning on outing our relationship by “accident” on this tour. That’s like it, and Markhyuck need to fucking get together already.” Mark and Donghyuck heard this, and sighed. 

“I”m JeNoNo, and I’m not fucking dating Na Jaemin. I hate him and love him too much for that. We’ve been best friends since birth, he’s been proven to be too lame for me. The fucker. I’m the leader of Dream Team, a vlogging/dance/singing/rapping group. Apparently I’m boring. Also, I’m 18. I’m done now. Oh wait, there’s one last thing. Markhyuck need to fucking get together already.” All heads swung towards Markhyuck, who were rolling their eyes at Jeno.

Jaemin went next. “I’m NaNaMin or Na Jaemin, and I’m hopelessly whipped for Renjun, maybe even more than how much Markhyuck are whipped for eachother. I’m part of Dream Team, and I’m pan. I’m 17, about to turn 18. I like dancing, and I’m planning to pursue a career in acting via YouTube. I have a herniated disc but I’m doing much better now. Markhyuck need to fucking get together already, now I’m done.”

“ZhongLeLe, or Zhong Chenle. I’m 16, part of Dream Team, I love Jisung, and I’m from Dallas. I’ve been practically dating Jisung since the third grade, but we only became official last December. I’m Chinese, got on AGT and won, and fucking hate science. Apparently I scream like a dolphin in my sleep-” Jisung cut him off. “You scream like a dolphin all the time, babe.” Chenle glared at him. “Shut the fuck up, love. I love Steph Curry with my whole being. Listen to Oh Wonder kids. One more thing, Markhyuck need to fucking get together already.”

Jisung opened his mouth, and Mark inwardly prepared for the stream of bullshit to escape him. “I’m 16, I’m a dancer, part of Dream Team, Mark’s younger brother, hella gay, fucking in love with Chenle. Like fucking in love with him. I’ve been infatuated with him since we first met. I’m fucking whipped and I’m the first to admit it. That’s it for me, and Markhyuck need to fucking get together already.”

“Ok, I guess that’s done? I’m TallTaeils, YouTube’s drama central. I actually enjoy singing, and slam poetry? I’m ace, have made multiple videos on everyone here, thankfully positive, and am in absolute love with this chicken right here. This is fucking heaven Taeyong. That’s it, and uhh, I’m a bandwagoner, so? Markhyuck need to fucking get together already?” Mark and Hyuck groan in twin expressions of exasperation. 

“I’m QueenKun, and I’m nonbinary! Please refer to me with they or them pronouns. I was born in 96’, I love the dreamies, and I’m demisexual! I vlog a lot, love my queenies, and ship Markhyuck, Jaeyong, Johnten, and Chensung! Renmin is starting to seem really cute to me tho, aw. Yuwin is OTP, I watch Taeil’s poetry a lot! Loved “dear straight people.” Thank you all!” 

“This has been too fucking long already, so I’m Noyoung, or Dongyoung. I’m the only het here? But I’m a big ally. Love y’all. I fucking love Jeno, he’s like my little brother. I do covers and vlogs. Thank you!”

Taeyong sighed. “Well that was a lot of information! Thank you! Also, if you’re wondering what NCT means, we don’t know either. We’ll just keep it a secret forever and make it YouTube’s biggest mystery! I think we’re all pretty damn tired after all that. Write your numbers on the back of your cards, I’m making a groupchat! See you tomorrow! Go, get out. And get some rest!”

Mark and Hyuck locked eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, and i hope you enjoyed the latest installment!


	3. sorry

ok so:

for this type of fic, i have to spend a long time writing out the chapters, storylines, and other stuff. lately this summer i've been short on time and i cant really fully commit to it right now. this might actually sound stupid, but during school i actually will have a lot more time to edit and work on this fic then i will during break, because we have a lot of free periods during school and time to finish projects in class. 

BUT i can update my other chaptered fic, "in this question mark of a world, what am i looking for?" because,,

its actually 100x easier to write. whenever i update, i never think of a plot or anything. when im bored i think of a chapter or random scenario and just place the dreamies in it. i usually make chapters for that fic in two hours, tops. it has much less thought put into it, and tbh it has more positive reaction than this one so i feel more motivated to work on it

so this fic will take a small small break, until i have a long set time to work on it. until then, i probably will be posting maybe once a week for the chatfic. if you want markhyuck, norenmin, and chensung, you can read that!! see you guys later.


End file.
